sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adamantoise/An A to Z swipe of the wiki
Welcome to my first blog post! My name is Adamantoise and yes, like Prospect, I'm the new guy here. Don't let that affect your decision of me. I've been updating wikis for over 10 years now so I certainly have no problem being able to adjust to the methodology of any wiki I edit on. One thing I like to do is "encyclopediafy" all articles. It's a practice I started over on the True Blood Wiki and it's served me well. I started doing it on all wikis I truly care about. In essence it comes down to one thing... we're creating an encyclopedia devoted to our favorite topics. And because of that, each and every page on the wiki should possess a style reminiscent of every other page on the wiki. One of these days, when the wiki is finally "complete", I plan on printing out each and every page (to store in page protectors, in binders) to keep as a companion guide to accompany the series' official DVDs, soundtracks and comic books). That's one reason I have been going through each and every page on the wiki, rewriting intros for consistency and uniformity. Let's say a person printed out all of the cast pages. Or character pages. Or location pages. Each entry should possess a matching style throughout each of those pages. All location pages should possess a similar tone, with matching lead sections. All sections throughout the article should be in the exact same order. And it's the same as with other page types. They should all match. And all of them should match everything else. In order to make a true encyclopedia, we must achieve consistency throughout. And that's one reason I'm working on going through each and every page on here, unifying each of them. I thought the TB wiki was a little underdeveloped when I started editing there, but that wiki was nothing compared to this one. That wiki was very comprehensive in its own right. But half of the pages here are simply one sentence reads which might contain an infobox. And that's it. But I know the content deserves to be the best it can be. This is a damn good series. And its online encyclopedia needs to be just as good. It deserves a complete encyclopedia of coverage. Therefore, I plan on going through the wiki three times. The first time I am rewriting intros, changing category placement order, updating smaller pages, reordering and adding some lines to character sidebars and more. The second time through I will make sure that each and every header/section is in the same spot on each page of its type (give all characters every section, etc.) as well as making sure that each and every sidebar (ie, characters, cast) is fully taken advantage of and that each and every possible piece of information is included (and in the same order as all other sidebars of its type) and the third time through will be to polish each and every article one last time before the printing process begins. When I can, items from the second swipe are completed during the first swipe. Biographies Almost every character's page I've noticed has all biography info jumbled together, rather than separated by appearance. I want to go through each page and reorder all biography pages to cross-reference each episode the character was in, with a biographical piece for each episode, about that character's relation to that episode. It's worked very nicely on the True Blood wiki and I think it would do great here. I'll work on it after the swipe. Basically, let's say a character was in three episodes. Rather that their page possessing a generalized description summing up that character's involvement in each episode, each episode should have its own section. All three episodes should be given their own section, and each of those sections should contain a biographical recap of that character's involvement in that episode. I'm striving for completeness and comprehension. The longer the articles the better our coverage will be. An example of what I want to incorporate can be found here: Lee Toric. Notice that every episode contains a section including a small inclusion of Lee's relation to that episode. What I'm working on * I have went through each and every episode page updating ordinal numbers and category placement order for consistency and uniformity. * I have been going through all of the pages trying to rewrite the intros in a more encyclopedic and unified tone. * I have been trying to change category placement order on all pages to achieve consistency and uniformity throughout. * I have also been trying to correct typos, grammatical errors, misplaced punctuation errors, and erroneous spacing to achieve consistency and uniformity throughout. * I plan on adding transcripts, for each and every episode. * I plan on adding more definitive information on the series' external features: websites, books, video games, graphic novels, even a trading card section (similar to what I did with TB). * I will be adding real-life filming location information to all screen-used locations. * I will be working on SAMCROpedia's first Manual of Style. * I have been undoing vandalism at it appears, and if suspected when editing a page, I go through the history to see was originally written. Other projects include * Adding companion website pages. * Adding transcriptions for every episode. * Adding music listings on episode pages. * Updating episode pages. * Updating season pages. * Adding ratings info to episode pages. * Unifing filmography listings tables on all cast pages. * Unifying character biographies throughout. * Finishing all game sections, and uploading pics of all cards, tokens, etc. * Adding all trading card images. * Image galleries are becoming a convoluted mess. I want to reorganize each of them for aesthetic reasons. Arrange the page to separate static and animated images, and organize the images in a more cohesive manner by reorganizing portrait and landscape oriented images. * Replacing all YouTube linked videos with physical copies. This will provide a valuable backup in case the original video becomes obsolete. * Finishing going through all of the orphaned pages, wanted pages, unused files, broken links, broken redirects, double redirects, wanted categories, and other similar pages trying to ensure that all links are working properly and all pages are well-linked and categorized. This will ensure a completely efficiently-run wiki. * Finishing adding documentation and usage notes to all templates. * Adding maps for all locations used throughout. * Looking into getting an app for the wiki (or creating one). This one isn't a top priority, though. * Unifying all infoboxes, notice templates, and navboxes. * Adding licensing, descriptions, and categorization to all image pages. * Several images and files were deleted years ago for either not having a license listed or for being an Extended Universe character in a time when the Extended Universe category didn't exist. I want to go back through all of the old logs and add licenses to unlicensed imagery and create Extended Universe pages for them. * There are a lot more things I was thinking of wanting to do. I will have to add them as I think of them and/or discover them. Why now? Unfortunately I didn't watch the series when it first came out. Like Jax, I was dealing with my own demons at the time. I chose not to watch it. I feel bad that I didn't but everything happens for a reason. I feel it's better that I'm watching it now. It's something my soul needed. And being here, on its online encyclopedia, is one of the greatest things I could ask for. I feel at home. I feel I can be one of this wiki's greatest assets. Being here has, honestly, been helping me be a better person in life. I needed the show. And this wiki. The other ones I love my other wikis. I really do. I always have and I always will. The True Blood wiki was my first love. It's where I've acquired a style that has helped me throughout all of my other wikis. I've updated 90% of all its pages: three-quarters of all articles (as part of its swipe), all category pages, all infoboxes and notice templates, almost all of the project pages and most of the blogs and user pages. It'll always be my home away from home. I've tried several times to get that hero award for being on the wiki for 365 days but, unfortunately, 357 days was my longest stretch. But I'm still there. One good thing about all of the edits is that I always forget to unclick the follow this page checkbox, meaning that I get an update sent to my email account each and every time a page is updated (as long as I had also once updated it). This allows me to keep an eye on the content (as well as weeding out spammers and vandals) and make sure that all updates are consistent and robust. I also keep a watchful eye on the Recent Changes page to ensure I don't miss anything. No matter what, I'll always be there. Even though this wiki has become very near and dear to my heart. The future So what's going to happen? Well, I'll be here. I'm going to keep going through each and every article. So many of them need a lot of work. And I want to give each page the love it deserves. I've added some fields to most of the infoboxes and created a comics appearances navbox which match the episodes navbox. I will eventually unify all of the category pages and notice templates. They definitely need unification. So what about "Mayans MC"? I'm not sure. I don't know if this wiki plans to add content from that show to this wiki or create its own. Personally? I feel it should have its own. A similar event happened last year. I also keep an eye on the SVM (Southern Vampire Mysteries) wiki - the wiki created to complement the series of books that the show True Blood was based upon. A staff member came to me and asked about a new show coming out - Midnight, Texas - which contained many crossovers to SVM. She asked if I thought a new wiki should be created or whether I wanted to add the content to SVM. Personally, I felt it needed to have its own wiki - and in the end that was the mutually agreed upon decision - it received its own wiki. I provide crossover details on character pages but, being a different series it only seemed right for it to have its own wiki. So what about Mayans? Well, the Byz Lats also appeared on the show The Shield. But we don't cover that series. It has its own wiki. So shouldn't the Mayans have their own wiki also? I think so. Really it all depends on how many crossovers there are. Sons covers Sons. Mayans should cover Mayans. If the wiki does decide to cover Mayans, I'll be here regardless. Really that's a decision that rests above my head. Not saying it can't be done... I also play a major role on the Secrets and Lies wiki and over there we have a similiar predicament - there are two different versions of the show - an American version and an Australian version. We cover both, and, honestly, being able to incorporate, and differentiate between, the two versions and their seasons hasn't been a problem at all. We pulled it off with a flair. And I know we could do it here. The Mayans section would be categorized differently, but crossovers would be provided between both shows. It'd be pretty easy to do. That is, of course, as long as no one plays on creating their own wiki for the show. But I'm not going to dwell on that show too much. If we cover it, we cover it. If we don't, that'd be no problem in my eyes. I'm here for SOA. And I'm not going anywhere. Or I don't plan on it anyway! It'd take me really, really making the site bureaucrats mad and them kicking me off for me to go anywhere. And I certainly don't plan on doing that. Like I said... this wiki has become my lifeblood. And that's why I want to make it a true encyclopedia of SAMCRO knowledge. I hope in the end, through thick and thin, everyone will be impressed at everything I'm trying to do here, and want to keep me around. I just want you guys to like me as much as I like SAMCROpedia. I'm easy. If you have any comments, criticisms, questions, or suggestions, please leave them in the comments. You can also always leave a message on my talk page. I would love to hear from you guys! 16:41, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Word for admin QueenBuffy Just quick note to verify I have known Adamantoise for some time, and I can positively say he is great at editing and should definitely be an admin here!! :) 04:09, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts